Ben 10 Reboot Series/Story
Season One: The Forever Knights (with Enoch as the leader) Season One deals with Fear as the main theme. In Season One, Ben is forced a fear (encountering “a monster” when he was younger), as The Forever Knights spread fear across the world about aliens. Gwen Tennyson also reveals the fear of being discovered to have powers, Max reveals his fear about having his past come to haunt him, and Kevin reveals his fear that he will be rejected by his family for being “a mutant”. Other themes include racism, abuse, rejection, the evils of technology, government surveillance, and truth. Other villains include SECT, Will Harnague, Ravgnok, Zombozo (who becomes like Scarecrow), Dr. Viktor, Rojo, Joseph Cadwick, Lord Transyl, and Clancy. During the season, Ben’s alias is “The Changer”. Season Two: Malware and Zs’skyar Season Two deals with Darkness as the main theme. In the season the characters are forced to face their demons, which appear in the form of Ben’s “Monster” aka Malware, Max’s old partner Phil, Kevin’s father’s murderer, and Gwen’s powers resulting in her abuse of it. One of the main antagonists is Malware, who wants the power of The Omnitrix to destroy Malware’s Father, ‘The Creator’ (Azmuth). The second antagonist of the season is Zs’skyar, the DNA source of Ghostfreak, whom Ben begins to use more. Eventually, Ben is forced to choose how far he is willing to go to rid himself of “The Monster”. Other villains include Dr. Psychobos, Khyber the Huntsman, Six Six, Seven Seven, Dr. Viktor, Phil, Ravgnok, Darkstar and Will Harnague. Other themes include escalation, the triumph of evil over good, self-identity, and the ability to resist temptation. Season Three: Hex, Charmcaster, and Kevin Season Three deals with Redemption as the main theme. In this season, Kevin attempts to see forgiveness for the crimes he committed in Season 2 (which include stealing, assaulting, and murdering). Gwen encounters another magician named Hope, who sees redemption for the crimes she did while working with her uncle, Hex. Ben attempts to find the Hero inside him as he hunts down Kevin for the crimes he committed in Season 2. Max attempts to redeem himself by helping aliens on Earth, and fixing the broken connections caused by his lying in Season 1 and 2. The main antagonists of the season are Hex, Charmcaster, and Kevin. Other villains include Darkstar, Six Six, Seven Seven, Dr. Animo, and Adwita. Other themes include corruption, the fight of technology vs nature (in this, Animo supports Nature and uses his mutations to destroy technology), forgiveness, hope, and the importance of family. Season Three features Hex as the main antagonist of the first half, and Charmcaster as the second half. In the second half, Kevin is redempted and “Gwevin” is proved to exist, however Kevin has lied to Ben and Gwen about taking Charmcaster’s Alpha Rune. Bai (Ben and Kai) also is formed. Season Four: Elena and Aggeggor Season Four deals with Revenge as the main theme. In this season, Ben attempts to handle the stresses of being a hero and a boyfriend to Kai. Gwen and Kevin’s relationship struggles throughout the season, though Max remains good throughout the season. In this season, Ben finds himself under the attack of Nanochips, which turn out to be the work of Joseph Chadwick. Ben later encounters Elena, an old girlfriend of his, who is revealed to have been experimented on by Chadwick following his experiments with Rojo, only to turn on him and use him to create an army of Nanochips. Elena is attacking Ben and his family because Ben rejected her, and now she’s getting her revenge. Eventually Kai is killed by Elena. In the second half of the season, Aggreggor arrives on Earth to collect five aliens, and the Alpha Rune. Agreggor kills Gwen, causing Kevin to go on a quest for Revenge. At the same time, some of the five aliens who escaped from Agreggor attempt to get their own revenge. Will Harnguage attempts to get his revenge on Ben, and a robot killer called the Synthroid attempts to get revenge on Max after he defeated it when he was younger. Synthroid is able to infect Max with a deadly disease. Other villains include Joseph Chadwick, Will Harnuage, Dr. Animo, Darkstar, Psyphon, Eighteight, Synthorid, The Vengers, and Sublimino. Other themes include honesty, willpower, racism, and technology vs nature once more. In the end, with Aggreggor causing the near destruction of Bellwood, and the personal attack on familes, friends, and the world, Enoch's mission is fufilled when the City of Bellwood places an arrest warrent for Ben and Kevin. Max (who is stuck in the hospital per his disease) is allowed to stay, on condition that he have no contact with anyone except the staff. The Fear of Alien and Mutants return. Season Five: Consortium, Black Knight, and Viglax Season Five deals with Pain as the main theme. The season jumps ahead eight years later. Over the course of eight years, the organization Providence was founded, and became the largest military organization dedicated for world peace. Will Harnague is running for US President, multiple allies and villains have been killed (including Billy Billions), and Ben has founded Tennyson Inc; a public technology company. An ally of Ben's, Diana Moon, works in the company as Ben focues his time on finding a cure for the diease his Grandfather has, who is in the final stage of the disease and will die within the year. He also no longer has the Omnitrix. Tennyson Inc. is currently researching the "Sub Energy" discovered the year before, and the Providence Base in Bellwood is on the look for signs of "The Changer", as well as investigating possible corrupt officials. "The Changer", his allies, mutants, and aliens are outlawed from the entire United States by this point. In this season, Ben encounters a Krahoo named Ester, who steals his fingerprints and his credit card information. Ester later gives it to Psyphon, who now works for a being known as "Vilgax". With this infomation, Tennyson Inc. is destroyed, causing Ben to believe that he may have to be a hero once more. Once the company is in ruins, the International Atomic Energy Agency (part of the United Nations) permits Providence to research the energy, but however allows Dr. Holiday to do it. White Knight (the "leader" of Providence) investigating the corruption of Providence, discovers funding is going to a construction site in Los Soladad, a nearby deserted town. Viglax is sent to the Bellwood base to kill White Knight, Agent Six, and Dr. Holiday, and capture Rex (a teenager boy who gained the power to create machine-like devices to fight thanks to a project many years ago) and the Sub Energy. White Knight is injured, Rex is taken away by Providence, and the other two flee. Viglax escapes with the Sub Energy, bring “The Changer” back into the Game. Providence then goes after Ben, who manages to escape, as Viglax also does. Rex meets with the Consortium (minus one member), who explains that the identity of “The Changer” is Ben, and that he must be stopped at all costs. Rex confronts Ben, but the two eventually realize they are not enemies. Rex finds White Knight alive, and he reveals that Providence has become corrupted, and that the Consortium is the true enemy. Diana comforts Ben, who is struggling with the upcoming death of his grandfather, his best friend Kevin's depression and anxiety, and the company's state, while Ben reveals his identity as The Changer. She allows Ester (who he finds) to lead him to Vilgax, who defeats Ben and casts him into the Null Void (a former prison of the Plumbers’, now taken over by Viglax). There, Ben learns from Azmuth (who has also been trapped there) a story. Viglax was formerly a man known as Bill Gacks, a plumber (the actual kind) who accidently fell into a portal into the Null Void, being trapped. There, he suffered pain beyond imagination, and met a man and his child. This man Bill Gacks how to defend himself, and Bill Gacks eventually became a loyal follower of the man and his child. When he was attacked, Bill Gacks became mutated into a monstrous alien. With Bill Gacks an alien, the man turned on him and forced him to leave them alone. Eventually, the man and his child were freed from the Null Void. Bill Gacks then became a warlord known as Vilgax. Many years later, around the time of Season 1, the child found a way to return to the Null Void, and led an operation with followers of the Forever Knights to get Viglax. Vilgax escaped, and its here that Ben realizes that this man was Enoch, recognizing the fighting moves. Realizing that Providence is the Forever Knights reborn, he attempts to rebuild himself physically, mentally, and emotionally. Only realizing that he has to let go of his pain (the pain of his parent’s death due to Malware, the pain of Kai’s death at the hands of Elena, and his cousin’s death) and he has to not use the Omnitrix to escape, something he hasn’t done in a long time due to his dependence on it. Eventually he escapes. Will Harnague wins the Presidency, as Rex informs Holiday and Six that The Consortium’s true motives are darker then the world thinks. As the winter arrives, The Consortium discover the final Meta-Nanite, and immediately following the inauguration, reveal themselves to the world. Providence begins a world-wide purge, wiping out enemies in Washington, Bellwood, the United Nations, and elsewhere around the Earth. Bellwood is specially attacked, and Viglax claims Bellwood as his land, using the Sub Energy and Providence’s forces to keep the population in check. When the world turns to Will Harnague, he reveals he serves the Consortium. Rex’s Team, White Knight, the Tennysons, Kevin Levin, and other allies go into hiding, as the New World Order is established. Vilgax's alliance with Providence is revealed, and its discovered to the heroes that Providence is the new Forever Knights. During this time, rebel groups form, attempting to find the location of the Sub Energy and Meta-Nanites. They eventually do discover where the Sub Energy is (it’s on a Providence vehicle). Rex and Max reveal their pain at different points, Rex revealing he lost his memories and thus doesn't know anything about his family, who may or may not be dead. He explains the despair he felt when he saw familes together before the new world order. Max reveals his pain that he didn't try and help his family sooner, and that he regrets all of his mistakes. He also reveals the pain he is inflicted by the disease. At one point, the rebel team of Bellwood is captured and arrested, then sentenced to travel on the ice in the river of Bellwood. Rex is however brought to the Consortium to gain his Meta-Nanite. After Tennyson escaped, he contacted the Bellwood Rebel Team, and saved them from dying on the river. Revealing that he’s returned, Vilgax alerts the Consortium. The Rebel Team aligns with the police, and other Rebel Teams, who quietly travel to Bellwood. Kevin refuses, until he finds a message left by Gwen shortly before her death, which inspires Kevin. He realizes he has to move on and let go of the pain of her death. Once he does that, he gains a new sense of purpose in life, deciding to dedicate his life to protecting the Earth in her name. Ester is originally a Krahoo criminal who steals from Ben, but the two begin to form a relationship as they meet each other. Ester considers leaving Earth instead of helping, but decides to help instead. The day of the final Battle, Viglax leads Providence’s forces to battle with the Rebel Alliance, which happens to be the same day the Consortium plans to become gods. As Ben fights Vilgax, Ester, White Knight, Holiday, and Six fight the Consortium minus the one missing member. They are able to capture the four god-like beings and give back Rex his powers. Meanwhile, Ben discovers Diana Moon’s true identity, Black Knight. Black Knight explains the backstory of the Consortium, Viglax, herself, and Providence, revealing she is the daughter of Enoch, and explains the Consortium's history. When she attempts to unleash the Sub Energy, its revealed that Rex was able to create a machine that blocks radio signals (preventing the detonator from working). She then proceeds to tell Viglax to let him die from the power of the Sub Energy, and leaves to enter a Providence vehicle. Ester kills Viglax. Ester, Max, Rex, and Ben face off against Black Knight’s vehicles, until Rex is able to make the vehicle with the Sub energy crash. She then activates the timer to the Sub Energy’s containment, giving it only three minutes before dying, stating that with one last breath, that the Tennyson legacy is destroyed, and that her father’s mission has been fulfilled at last. Max then connects the sub energy with his ship, and knowing that he’s on the final stage of the disease, with maybe a few months left, flies the ship into space where the Sub Energy explodes, killing Max but saving the country. With Providence’s leaders killed, the word spreads across the world. Providence is defeated over the course of a week, and all FK/SECT/Providence/Consortium allies are arrested, and the law outlawing aliens and mutants is revoked. The previous government agencies are re-established, and an emergency election leads to White Knight becoming President.With the Consortium defeated, the Forever Knights were finally defeated. The world eventually learned of the history of the Forever Knights, uncovering conspiracies and learning the truth about Providence and the Forever Knights. Now aware that such an organization existed, any hope of bringing the Forever Knights back was extinguished. The world learned that Ben was “The Changer” during this time. Ben proceeded to write a book about it, explaining the events of all five Seasons, revealing insight into his activities. Reading this book, the world sympathized with the Rebel Team, and all of them were pardoned of crimes. Ben became a full-time hero, rebuilding the world and protecting it throughout his life. Other themes include: Redemption, revenge, despair, justice, fear, the eventual victory of good over evil, how much power the government should have, energy, and Hope. End